FIG. 1 depicts a conventional magnetic recording head 10 used in recording to and reading from a media (not shown). The conventional magnetic recording head 10 includes a read transducer 12 and a write transducer 20. The conventional read transducer 12 includes shields 14 and 18 and a read sensor 16. The conventional write transducer 20 may be a perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) transducer or a longitudinal magnetic recording transducer. The conventional write transducer 20 includes a first pole 22 that may be merged with shield 18, a first coil 24, an auxiliary pole 26, a main pole 28, write gap 30, a second coil 32, and a return shield 34.
In the conventional PMR transducer 10, the conventional first pole 22, main pole 28, and auxiliary pole 26 are desired to be made of a high moment material. In addition, the high moment materials are desired to be magnetically soft and have a high permeability. Various materials have been proposed for use in the conventional pole 28. However, such films typically have drawbacks such as a significant remanent magnetization that results in domain lockup, reduced magnetic moment that results in a lower write field, a thickness that is too small to have a sufficient magnetic flux for use in a write transducer 20, and/or lower permeability that results in poor high frequency response. Consequently, such conventional films are still not appropriate for use in the pole 28.